


What a Glorious Feeling

by phantasticphun



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Musical References, chaos dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasticphun/pseuds/phantasticphun
Summary: It's date night for Dan and Phil. After their meal, the shower outside begins to wash away their inhibitions and they're suddenly re-creating "Singin' in the Rain."...Not well, but they're having fun.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	What a Glorious Feeling

Dan leans against the back of the chair to stretch his spine. He’s got the content glow and lazy smile Phil has come to know as his full and satisfied expression. They’ve just had a very good (and very expensive) meal, ending it all with some fancier version of ice cream cake that was certainly not called ice cream cake, but that’s the only thing that’s comparable in Phil’s mind. It was certainly fantastic, either way.

Dan confirms Phil’s thoughts when he says, “That was one of the best meals of my life, oh my God.”

Their waiter shuffles over and Dan and Phil divert their attention towards him. “Would you two gentlemen like to split the check or is one okay?”

Phil shoots a glance over to Dan who still looks like he’s experiencing quite an afterglow and then responds, “Just one, please.”

The waiter nods and then hands him the check in its little black folder. “I’ll come back when you’re ready. Take your time.”

Phil nods right back and the waiter moves on to his next table. His gaze once again moves to Dan.

Dan cocks an eyebrow. “What?”

Phil smirks. “Nothing.” If they weren’t in such a public location, though, he’d place a sloppy kiss right onto Dan’s soft, pink lips. But, alas, going out has its ups and downs.

~~~

They pay and as they make their way out, the hostess says, “Have a nice night. Stay dry out there!”

Phil looks out the window and sure enough, it started to rain as they were having dinner. They didn’t bother getting a car there because this restaurant is only a few blocks away from their flat, but Dan is already stepping aside in the waiting area. He asks, “You want me to call an Uber?”

“Nah,” Phil says. His lips upturn in a mischievous grin. “I’ve got a better idea.”

Dan’s eyebrows scrunch together. “What’s this grand idea of yours?”

Phil grabs Dan’s hand and Dan practically jolts from the surprise. Pulling Dan along, Phil pushes through the double glass doors and steps outside, under the awning.

“We’ll get wet!”

He shoves Dan out from under and in response, he shrieks, _“_ _Phiiil!”_

Phil snickers but after a moment, he steps out too. “See? The water’s not bad!”

Dan rolls his eyes and can't help a fond smile from forming. “You’re ridiculous. Good thing my shoes aren’t designer.”

“Shut up, rich boy.”

“Whatever you say, freaking CapitaLester.”

Phil pouts. “You said you weren’t going to call me that anymore. The _viewers_ don’t even call me that anymore.”

Dan turns on his heel and then begins to walk towards their flat. “They think it, though!” He responds, in quite the singsong voice.

“Shut up!” Phil jogs to meet back up with his boyfriend. “I just fed you. Be nice to me.”

Dan snorts. “Nah, mate. Pretty sure _we_ fed _us_. At this point in our relationship I’m not keeping track of who’s turn it is to pay.”

The rain is coming down, although it's not unpleasant. Dan and Phil are getting absolutely drenched, but it’s warm enough out for the rain not to be uncomfortably, shiver-inducing cold.

After a few moments of silence between them, Dan whistles a melody. It sounds awfully familiar to Phil.

There he goes again, whistling the same tune. Phil is racking his brain, but he can’t remember what on earth that song is. Dan notices the change in Phil’s visage and asks, “What’s the matter?”

“What are you whistling?”

Dan chuckles. “‘Singin’ in the Rain,’ uncultured swine.”

“Oh! Yeah, guess that’s it. But you aren’t really singing, so does it really count?”

“I’m not performing a stellar tap number with a high fever like Gene Kelly either, am I?”

Phil shrugs. “I suppose not.” They walk a few more paces before he continues, “But you could be.”

“Oh, I could be?” Dan snorts. “You think I can tap, Phil? That’s my secret ability I’ve been hiding from you all of these years?”

“No, probably not,” Phil says, “But you can sing.”

“Not well, I can’t.”

“I’d think we’ve done it enough times in front of people for that not to be an issue, Dan. It doesn’t matter if you don’t have a Broadway belt if you’re having enough fun. Watch!”

Before Dan can stop him, Phil is running towards a lamp pole. “No!” He shouts, but it doesn’t matter much anyway; they’ve made absolute fools of themselves enough times in public. Besides, pretty much no one is out, right now.

Phil swings around the pole and in a horrible, off-key screech, sings, _“_ _I’m sINGin’ in the rain, just sINGin’ in the rain!”_

Dan shakes his head, soaked curls flopping into his eyes. “Please stop.”

Running back to Dan he continues, half-mumbling, _“_ _What a… bah duh dah… FEELING! I’m HAPPY aGAIN!”_

“Glorious,” Dan says.

With a quick bow, Phil responds, “Thank you.”

“No, that’s the _line_.” Dan pushes his hair back, off his forehead, raking his fingers through it. “It’s ‘what a glorious feeling.’”

Phil giggles. “Oh, well, whatever. Maybe technically. It’s my performance, though. My take on the song.”

Half-laughing, Dan says, “You can’t do that in a musical.”

“Oh yeah, theater gay?”

“Shut up,” Dan whines.

They make eye contact for a moment, some rain drops the only thing between them.

Breaking any sort of tension, Phil blurts out, “It’s totally true!”

Dan grumbles, “I can think of a really good way to shut you up right now.”

Phil has such an absolutely coy grin on his face when he says, “Bet I have a better one.”

Dan scrunches up his face. “Bet you have a better idea to shut yourself up? What does that even--”

Phil takes hold of Dan’s face and smooshes their mouths together, right there as they stand on the sidewalk. Dan’s eyes bulge comically large before he realizes there is nobody else around them at all. They are the only ones crazy enough to be out in this evening shower. 

He closes his eyes and melts into the kiss and, for once, they get to do something as absolutely stupid and romantic as this. Dan hates to admit that he likes the occasional option of being mushy-gushy-romantic, but he can’t help himself. He’s really kind of liking this sweet, tender kiss in the downpour. It’s like a scene from out of an old movie.

Needless to say, Dan and Phil have not kissed like this before. Not where someone could theoretically see them so terribly easily and certainly never in the rain. Phil sees why this is such a trope, though. There’s something about rain at night that makes everything so shiny and magical and romantic. 

When they pull apart, Dan chuckles lowly and says, “I hope to God no one saw that.”

Phil shrugs. “Might be fun loosening the damage control soon. Either way, that was the most grossly, stereotypically romantic thing we’ve ever done. Even if someone got a picture, everyone would assume it was edited, right?”

Dan giggles and he almost can’t believe they really just did that. As they continue to make their way home, the song’s melody keeps returning to his lips. He whistles, not caring if it annoys anyone at all. The sun’s in his heart and he’s ready for love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated as always. :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @phantasticphun


End file.
